AsalUsul Wajah Horror Kisame
by runahime
Summary: Yep, Kisame Hoshigaki adalah siswa Criminal International High School yang terkenal akan ketampanannya juga kepintarannya. PERCAYA? OneShot!


**Author : Haruno Rizuki-kun**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya oom cabul Masashi. Sasori punya Rizuki-chan. (dimutilasi oom Masashi)**

**Genre : Dah jelas humor n horror**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Horror, Ancur, Sereemm, Gaje de el el lah..**

**Summary : Yep, Kisame Hoshigaki adalah siswa Criminal International High School yang terkenal akan ketampanannya** **juga kepintarannya. PERCAYA??**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ASAL USUL WAJAH KISAME**

By : Haruno Rizuki-kun

Yuuuppzzz, di sekolah Criminal International High School, seorang pria bernama Hoshigaki Kisame dengan lebaynya memasuki kelas.

"GYAAA!!!! Kisame-kun!!!!" teriak anak-anak cewe histeris.

Dengan PeDenya Kisame bilang "Hai para ladies…."

"KYAAA!! Dia ngomong ke gue tuh!!!" teriak Konan senang.

"Apaan sih bagusnya orang kayak gitu!!!" sewot Pein sebel.

"Maksud loh???" tukas Konan yang telah menyiapkan kunai, shuriken, gunting, gergaji, sendok, garpu, cangkul dll.

"Maksud gue dia emang keren, pintar, cool gitulah…" ujar Pein pasrah.

Yep, Kisame Hoshigaki adalah siswa Criminal International High School yang terkenal akan ketampanannya juga kepintarannya. PERCAYA???

"NGGAKK!!!" tereak anak akatsuki juga reader sambil ngelempar tomat ke author.

"Ya udah!! Makanya baca donk sejarah Kisame!!!" sewot author kesel.

-

-

-

Seperti biasa, Hatake Kakashi guru yang sangat tak niat menjadi guru dengan lebaynya memasuki kelas. Ia memberikan sebuah pertanyaan "Siapa yang mengetahui sejarah Indonesia Merdeka??"

Dengan bangganya Kisame mengangkat jempol kakinya. "Saya tau, Pak!! Sejarah Indonesia merdeka yaitu bla.. bla.. bla.." (Author ajah gak bisa jawab)

"Gyaaa!!! Kisame kau begitu sempurna, Un!!!!" teriak Deidara berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kisame. "Maukah kau jadi seme gue, un???"

"Emm, boleh…" jawab Kisame sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut kuning Deidara. "Tapi yang ke 2.222. Mau gak??"

"Ah, Boleh!!! Gak apa!!! Yes!!" teriak Deidara sambil mengecup pipi mulus Kisame yang bewarna kuning langsat. (Keyboardnya hampir patah waktu ngetik adegan ini loh)

"HUWEEEE!!!!!" teriak Sasori lebay sambil memeluk Kakuzu. "Deidara mengkhianati guee!!!!"

"Cup.. cup.. cup.. Masih ada author koq…" jawab Kakuzu sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut merah Sasori. "Oh ya, gue ngelus-ngelus elo ini bayar yah!!"

"HEH???" Sasori kaget dan langsung meluk author. (Author nosebleed)

Yupp!! Kisame Hoshigaki adalah seorang playboy. Ia memiliki 1.111 cewe dan 1.111 uke. Jadi kalo dijumlahkan ia mempunyai 2.222 cewe dan uke. Kisame juga lelaki tampan yang berkulit kuning langsat. PERCAYA?????

"KAGAKKKKKK!!!!!!" teriak anak akatsuki juga reader lagi sambil ngelempar panci ke author.

"HEH!! Makanya gue bilang baca!!!" sewot author kesel sambil mengelus-ngelus benjol akibat panci

-

-

-

Saat pulang sekolah, Kisame Hoshigaki seperti biasanya berjalan didampingi 13 cewe (minimal) dan merangkulnya.

"Kisame-kun kita akan kemana???"

"Kita akan ke salon buat menkinclongkan wajah gue biar makin tampan." jawab Kisame PeDe.

"Lama gak??"

"Gak koq. Cuma 48 jam ajah.." jawab Kisame innocent. "Masih mau nunggu gue??"

"Ah, gak apa.. Demi Kisame-kun apapun akan gue lakuin…. Termasuk diri gue…"

"Arigatou…" jawab Kisame sambil mengecup ketigabelas cewenya. (Sumpahh!! Saya muntah 10 ember)

Hmmm, Kisame Hoshigaki juga seorang pria penakluk wanita. PERCAYA GAKKK????????

Akatsuki dan reader nyiapin jutsu masing-masing buat ngehajar author nista ini.

Author : GLEK (kabuuurrrr)

-

-

-

Di salon Uchiha, seorang pemuda bernama Itachi Uchiha jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama oleh pendatang baru yang bernama Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Haiii…" dengan agresif Itachi nyamperin Kisame sambil mengelus pipi lembut Kisame.

"Ah, ha-hai…" jawab Kisame gugup oleh kecantikan pria berkerut itu.

"Mau meni-pedi cure yahh???" tanya Itachi menggoda.

"Eh.. hem.. I-Iya.." jawab Kisame makin gugup.

"Gue bakal kasih gratis kalo elo nyium gue..??" kata Itachi sambil menyentuh bibir seksi Kisame.

"Ah.. Baiklah…"

CUP.. Kisame mengecup bibir pecah-pecah Itachi.

Okeh, Kisame Hoshigaki untuk pertama kalinya jatuh cinta pada seorang pria bernama Uchiha Itachi. PERCAYA??????

"PERCAYA!!!!!" teriak para akatsuki dan reader kecuali Itachi.

Itachi : -nyiapin mangekyou sharingan-

Author : -meluk-meluk Kakuzu (?)-

-

-

-

Setalah selesai mempercantikan wajahnya, Kisame Hoshigaki dapat tawaran untuk nebeng di limo Itachi dan meninggalkan para ketigabelas cewe yang dah nunggu selama 48 jam non-stop.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Hoshigaki, tiba-tiba ban mobilnya bocor akibat digigit oleh Suigetsu.

Kisame pun keluar mencari bantuan dan dengan pedenya berkata "Seorang seme yang baik hati harus menolong uke yang kesusahan.."

"Ah.. So Sweet.." ujar Itachi terbuai.

Kisame lari ditengah hujan yang deras. "Gue akan kembali untuk mencari bantuan…"

"Wah, gantle…" ujar Itachi merona merah.

Kisame pun pergi hujan-hujanan untuk mencari bantuan. Bukan untuk membantu limonya Itachi, malahan untuk bantuan perutnya yang lapar.

Tiba-tiba vespa milik Minato melaju kencang dan melanggar Kisame. Alhasil Kisame dengan sukses mencium aspal.

"Itu hukuman buat playboy seperti kau!!!" teriak seseorang dari atas dengan sapu terbangnya sambil memgang sabit. "Wahai Jashinn… Kutuklah ia menjadi seekor hiu!!!!"

BLARRRR!!!!!

Petir pun meyambar Kisame juga Hidan.

"Koq gue juga sehh????" sewot Hidan sebel sama dewa kebanggaannya. "Mulai sekarang gue resmi atheis!!!!"

Yeahhh!! Pada saat itu resmilah Hoshigaki Kisame menjadi seorang.. err seekor yang buruk rupa. Kalo soalnya kulit Kisame warna biru itu sih author gak tau… (digebukin reader)

**FIN**

**HUWAAAAAAAAAA!!! HANCUR BENERR!!!!!!**

**YA UDAH!!! REPIU AJAHLAH!!!**

**KAN GAK SUSAH TEKAN TOMBOL IJO DIBAWAH.**

**OH YA, BUAT YANG MERASA CAKEP (TAU LAH..) JANGAN SUKA MENDUAKAN WANITA YAH.. (SAMBIL NGELIRIK SASORI)  
**


End file.
